


Book One: The Maze Runner

by Suriya



Series: Come With Me If You Want To Live(Maze Runner With Bands) [1]
Category: Blink-182, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is..., The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of The Maze Runner with bands.<br/>This is based more on the books than the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Glade(Black Parade)

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick is Thomas.  
> Pete is Newt (because I ship Newtmas).  
> Gerard is Alby.  
> Andy is Minho.  
> Hayley is Teresa.  
> Gabe is Gally.  
> Brendon is Chuck.  
> Mikey is Frypan.  
> William is Winston of the Slicers.  
> Tyler is Clint of the Medjacks.  
> Josh is Jeff of the Medjacks.  
> Mark is Chancellor Paige.  
> Ryan is Ben of the Builders.
> 
> Enjoy. Also, the gladers are called Youngbloods(even though they live in the glade).  
> And the grievers are called killjoys.

_Creak! Rumble!_

These are the noises that wake me up.

I open my eyes to see a small hint of light in all the darkness. Where the hell am I?

"Help!!", I say, "get me out of here."

But no one responds. I'm alone. In a...crate?

The bottom is see through and I look down. This crate seems to be going up like an elevator. I look around to see clothes, food, and other supplies. Where am I?

I can't remember. I can't remember. I can't remember anything. Where am I? Who am I? Where am I going?

"Hey, let me out", I say. Nothing.

"Holy shit", I say.

_All will be answered on time. Everthing is going to change._

What does that even mean? 

The elevator speeds up and I fall on my back. Holy smokes that hurt.

About 5 seconds later, the elevator stops.

I hear creaking noises. The top of the crate opens, exposing sunlight.

There are at least 100 boys standing around the crate. One of them, a dude with tomato red hair, jumps into the crate.

I'm still laying on my back, looking around, confused.

The red haired boy speaks up.

"Hey shank, welcome to the glade", he says.


	2. What's My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterick finally meets.

Once I stop screaming for my life inside my head, I'm finally able to stand up. 

The red haired boy gets out of the crate and holds out a hand to help me. I take it, a little hesitantly.

I get up and I see at least 100 boys, all of different age and race.

"Where am I?", I ask.

"This, my friend, is the glade", the red haired boy says.

"That doesn't answer my question", I say.

"Walk with me", he says.

Why is he dodging my question? I end up following him.

"So...can you tell me anything? Where you're from? Who sent you here?", the red haired boy says.

I shake my head. I can't remember anything.

"Can you tell me your name?", he asks.

I shake my head again. "I can't remember", I say.

"You'll get it back soon", he says, "It's the one thing they let us keep."

I just stay silent.

"I'm Gerard by the way", he says, "I'm practically the leader of the glade."

I nod.

"Hey, Gee, this the new greenie?", a voice behind him says.

They both spin around to see the source of the voice.

"What's up Pete, yup this is the greenie", Gerard says.

"Hey, I'm Pete, nice to meet you", the guy, Pete says. He holds out his hand. I stay still for a second before shaking it. Oh my god, this guy was hot. Like smoking hot. 

I don't notice I'm blushing until Pete starts laughing.

"Dude, you made him blush", Gerard says.

Pete smirks. "Pete is in charge when I'm not around", Gerard says.

"Damn right", Pete says.

"Hey Pete, go find Brendon", Gerard says.

"Ayay, captain", Pete says, with a two finger salute.

He runs off. "You like him?", Gerard asks.

"Uh...", I say.

"You're blushing again", Gerard whispers.

We reach a wall with a gap in it.

"What's out there?", I ask.

Gerard stays silent.

"What's out there?", I ask again.

"It's for your own good", Gerard says.

"I want to know", I say.

"You're a curious one aren't you?", Gerard says.

"Why won't you tell me?", I ask.

A loud rumble sounds. The gap in the wall starts closing and I step back.

"What's happening?", I ask.

Gerard stays silent. Once the gap is gone, I'm standing there in shock.

"What just happened?", I ask.

"The walls closed", Gerard says.

"What?", I say.

"Hey", a voice says.

"Sup Bren", Gerard says.

"Nothing much, this the new greenie?", the boy says. 

"Yeah, greenie, this is Brendon, he was the greenie before you", Gerard says.

"Sup", Brendon says.

I stare at my feet. 

"He's a quiet one", Brendon says.

"Yeah", Gerard says.

"Greenie, come on, we'll show you where you sleep", Brendon says.

He starts walking so I follow him.

We stop at a little area with a roof and sleeping bags on the floor.

We walk to one of them. "This is yours", Gerard says.

I nod. I go to lay down but I trip on someone else's sleeping bag. I go down and hit my head. Hard.

"Holy shit, are you okay?", Brendon says.

I'm about to say I'm fine but then something pops up in my head.

Patrick.

"Patrick", I say, whispering.

"What?", Gerard says.

"My name, it's Patrick", I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. I Slept In Last Night's Clothes In Tomorrow's Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has dreams.
> 
> Sorry guys. Just a filler chapter with Peterick fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many unfinished stories. Could you guys comment on which one you want me to continue.

_Patrick, everything is going to change. WICKED is good. Everything is going to change. Patrick. Patrick. A girl with fiery orange hair shows up._

I wake up horrified. Nobody else seems to be awake yet. 

What is that dream? It's so recurring. Who is that girl? Last time I checked the glade was full of boys.

"Bad dream?", a voice asks.

I contemplate pretending to be asleep for a second but quickly change my mind when I see who's asking. Pete.

"Yeah", I say.

"Pretty boys like you shouldn't have nightmares", Pete says.

I blush slightly hoping he doesn't see.

A noise that sounds like shifting occurs and within a matter of seconds, Pete is towering over me. He attempts to get in my sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?", I ask.

"I'll stay with you so you don't have nightmares", Pete says.

He gets in. It's a tight fit but we both fit.

"So...did you find out your name yet?", Pete asks.

"Yeah, it's Patrick", I say.

"That's a cute name", Pete says.

I can't seem to stop blushing.

Pete smirks, which turns into a smile.

He puts his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"There, now you won't have nightmares", Pete says.

And I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. About Nothing And Everything All At Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, 2 months. I suck.
> 
>  
> 
> This isn't going to be exactly like the maze runner. I'm going to add some of my own things in it too.
> 
> This chapter is more based on the movie.
> 
> Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....

"Rise and shine, greenie", Gerard says.

I slowly open my eyes to see the unmistakable red of Gerard's hair.

"I'm taking you on a little tour", Gerard says.

I obey. I stand up and follows Gerard.

"I'm going to show you the glade", Gerard says, "since you passed out yesterday."

I nod. 

"Okay, so here we are at the box", Gerard says, "This is where you came out."

"Who sent us here?", I ask.

"We don't know", Gerard says.

I stare at the box as Gerard walks away.

"Come on, greenie", Gerard says.

I walk behind him.

"The rules of the glade: 1. Everyone does their part. No slackers. 2. Never harm another glader. You have to trust one another. 3. Never go outside the glade, unless you're a runner", Gerard says, "break any of these rules and you'll be sentenced to banishment."

"What is banishment?", I ask.

"Follow the rules and you don't have to find out", Gerard says.

Ok, then.

"Now, this is the slaughterhouse", Gerard says, "It's where we get our protein."

I nod.

"Usually we let the greenies start there", Gerard says.

"Oh", I say.

"Don't worry, you'll get an opportunity to try everything", Gerard says.

A tall guy with dark hair walks up to us.

"Hey, Gabe, have you met the greenie?", Gerard says.

He looks at me like I've killed his mom and his dad, and an entire race of birds.

"I don't think we have", Gabe says, "I'm Gabe,  Keeper of the Builders."

"Patrick", I say.

"Hm...nice to meet you Patrick", Gabe says, obviously fake. He glares at me again before running off.

"I'm don't think he likes me", I say.

"He doesn't like anyone, don't worry about it", Gerard says.

"Now back to the tour, you'll get a chance to try every job", Gerard says.

He points to a brown building that has wood in it.

"A builder", he says.

He points to the slaughterhouse.

"A slicer", he says.

He points to a forest with, oh my god, a graveyard inside.

"A bagger", he says.

He points to a building with smoke coming out of it.

"A cook", he says.

He points to a wierd looking shack.

"A med-jack", he says.

He points to a garden.

"And a track-hoe", he says.

Really? A track-hoe?

"What if I want to be a runner?", I say.

"No one wants to be a runner", Gerard says.

"I do, I can feel it, I'm supposed to be a runner", I say.

"I can't do that, you have to-", Gerard says.

Suddenly, an alarm goes off. A very loud one.

"What is that?", I ask.

Pete comes running.

"Pete, what is that, what's going on?", Gerard says.

"The box, shuckface, the box, it's coming up", Pete says, running.

"Oh my god", Gerard says and runs for the box.

I'm left alone until Brendon runs up to me.

"Let's go", Brendon says.

He leads the way to the box.

I see Gabe glare at me.

"Man, he does not like you", Brendon says.

Probably every glader is surrounding the box.

"Maybe it's just supplies?", Gerard says.

The box opens and everyone steps back.

"Pete, get the box open", Gerard says.

Pete lifts up the top and jumps into the box.

"Oh my god", Pete says.

"What is it?", Gerard says.

"It's a girl", Pete says.

"A girl?", Gerard says. He peers in the box. So do the rest of us. She's pretty. I've seen her before. Oh my god, she's from my dream. Does that sound creepy?

"I think she's dead", Gabe says.

She suddenly wakes up, panting.

She mutters something, inaudible.

"Patrick", she says and falls back under.

Everyone goes from looking at the girl to looking at me.

They're looking for an answer I don't have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Just imagine Patrick as a runner.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
